The Other Miner (Mining)
'The Other Miner '''is the fourth human character introduced in the series, and just like the others, remains unnamed. He is a character that was exploring a mine (with a possibility that he was the one that created it) to be found years (?) later by The Miner Dood. History Early Life Not much is known about the characters of Dig Build Live, and The Miner is no exception. The earliest possible history of him tracable is Day 13, where he writes about the mineshaft proving to be worth a fortune. In his journal, he mentions about a girl (most likely, though information may change once the character makes an appearance in the series) named Agatha, most likely his fiancé (if not married yet), and a boy named Sven, who was apparently mining with him. This suggests that events have happened long before he started mining/exploring/writing about the mineshaft. Day 54 He and Sven soon finds a chasm in the midst of mining, and though the bottom of the pit was too dark to see, they decided to mine their way down in hopes of finding diamonds. The Other Miner states something about an eerie glow, most likely referring to the Nether portal that Tim discovers when he falls down a ravine (that would also make sense, since a chest and another journal was found near the Nether portal). 7 Days Later Some time between Day 54 and the 7th day mark, Sven most likely stumbled across the Nether Portal and went through it. Days have passed and The Miner still hasn't seen him come back out. He then decides to go through the Nether Portal himself to find him, but was surprised of what he saw on the other side. After seeing what the Nether looked like for himself, he immediately bolted away and ran towards the exit (seen in the first part of ''Mining). But something (we don't see what happened), the screaming noise, got to him and we hear a graphic scream from The Miner. Current Whereabouts The Other Miner was last seen in the fourth episode of the series,'' Mining'', looking down on Tim from high above. This may suggest that the events written in the book happened not too long ago, since The Other Miner wears the exact same outfit with the exact same hairstyle, though this contradicts the appearance of the mineshaft from outside (vines and cobwebs). Personality Judging by how he and Sven decided to go down the chasm despite the eerie glow, The Other Miner displays traits of being a risk taker. Trivia *He is voice acted by Jordan Maron, more commonly known as CaptainSparklez. *He is the first character to ever mention names in the series. **He is also the third human character to be given lines. *He shares a similarity with the old man from SlamacowCreations's "From the Ground Up" Music video, both in clothing and hairstyle. **This may suggest a continuity in story line, or at least a reference to the video, since Slamacow is one of the creators of the series. Category:Characters Category:Humans